


Promises

by TheiaSalazarRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But He Gets Better, Caring Severus Snape, Draco is in love, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Horribly slow updates, I'll try my best, Mentor Severus Snape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaSalazarRiddle/pseuds/TheiaSalazarRiddle
Summary: Friends are made in times of peril.Secrets will have to be kept.Loyalties will be tested.Love will be lost.Promises are broken.What will you choose?No path is ever smooth.The only way to conquer it, is to lose something valuable in the process.Brace yourself.The reward is great, but the journey treacherous.You are warned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This part is more or less of an introduction to the story, and a rough explanation. Do try not to skip this part, it'll be important to note as you read the rest XD  
> (sorry I'm not good at authors notes)

Every 10 years, a mythical creature called a fae, is born. A fae, or faeries, are widely known to be a mix of half-human and half-fairy, though no one truly knows their real origin.

It is said that faeries have extraordinary powers unknown to most. Many are aware, however, that they have remarkable healing capabilities and the ability to be immune to spells cast at them. Most faeries even have their own source of power within them, hence the ability to create and cast spells each unique to the owner.

Very few are aware that weapons, especially pure silver, are exceptionally harmful to them. Faeries can still be physically wounded, but they heal surprisingly quickly due to their healing abilities, which gives them a massive advantage in battle. However, when harmed with a weapon crafted from pure silver, it can cause grievous injury as well as tamper with their ability to heal themselves, thus more often than not resulting in death.

Just as how slaying a unicorn can keep someone alive, even if they are an inch from death but at a terrible price, killing a fae and consuming their blood will grant the drinker immunity to spells and access to healing powers, in return for a shorter lifespan. The reward is great to anyone greedy enough to attempt such a feat, but faeries are smarter and have been escaping human detection ever since the news had spread of the first killing of a fae. 

An astonishing fact known only to their kind is the unique capability to be reborn. All faeries are eligible for a second chance at life as most do not live long. At age sixteen, most faeries die due to unforeseen circumstances, and there is not a single fae who has lived past sixteen years. The only way to be granted a second life or prolong their lifespan, which is to retain their memories and have a longer life expectancy, is through self-sacrifice. Since not a single fae has yet to achieve this feat, no one knows the exact way to accomplish a second life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a couple of things to take note - what are faes, their healing, pure silver is harmful to them, faeries are hunted for their abilities, and the reborn fact
> 
> Yeah that just about sums it up lol.  
> Totally did not just reveal about half the plot here  
> (JK, hope to see what kind of ideas you can come up with!)


	2. The Last Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all started.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Aelia and I like magic! I've even seen some before!" Was the simple introduction she gave the small crowd of six-year-olds gathered around her in a dimly lit room.

A small, timid voice spoke up across the room. "You like magic? What kind of magic? Magicians?" She assumed it was a girl, judging by her high-pitched voice.

"Any kind! As long as they're pretty~" She squealed in reply, dragging her words at the end.

The room broke out in hushed whispers.

Then came the questions.

"Have you seen it? The magic, I mean?"

"How do you know they exist? I don't see any."

"She's lying, there's no such thing as magic here."

"What bullshit, she must be crazy to have seen it."

"Haha, what nonsense."

"Children! Mind your language and your tone! She can say what she wants; there's no limit to the imagination." The teacher commanded, silencing the rowdy children in the room.

"Teacher, have you seen magic? Does it exist here? My parents say there's no such thing as magic and whoever says the opposite is crazy." A black-haired kid spoke up confidently.

"For me, I don't believe in such fairy tales. Magic does not exist in this world, and if you've claimed you've seen it, it's definitely fake and made up. Those who believe in magic, are the weak-hearted. There is no such thing as magic." The teacher directed the last statement to the girl who did the introduction firmly.

"But it's true! I saw it with my own eyes! I can even do some, look!" She replied defiantly, bringing up her hand, ready to defend herself.

"Enough! That's it! You are to do no such thing here!" The teacher shouted abruptly, startling the poor girl, who reluctantly retracted her hands.

"Now class, let's move on. Who wants to introduce themselves next?" The teacher regained her composure and smiled.

\-----------------  
_Later..._

"Hey, are you Aelia?"

She turned to look at the speaker.

"Y-yes, I am. You are… Fenella, right?"

"Yes! You remembered my name!" The girl smiled excitedly. 

"You… said earlier that you had seen magic...?" She continued hesitantly.

"Yes yes! I can even show you some, do you... want to see it?"  
The girl nodded enthusiastically in reply, her face lighting up in excitement.

Fire sparkles soon shot out of Aelia’s hand, only to be diminished quickly, revealing a small flower petal.

"I'm sorry, I can't do much yet. This is only a little bit." She replied shyly.

"O-oh it's sooooo pretty!!!!!!" The girl gushed. "How did you do that??"

"Well, I-" Her words got cut off by the bell ringing, signaling the end of childcare.

She hummed softly, thinking. "Hey Fen, do you want to come over to my house? I can show you more if you'd like!"

"Fen?"

"Oh, I just thought it was a nice nickname for you..." She scratched her head, embarrassed to let it slip.

"No no! I like it!" Fenella giggled in response.

She smiled. "So... friends?"

"Friends!"

_Little did they know, this signaled the beginning of a strong friendship, one made and created with unbreakable bonds and love for each other. Not just as friends, not only just as best friends, but as sisters. Nothing could break the relationship they have with each other. Nothing in this world could ever separate them from each other._

_"FENELLA! RUN!"_

_"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"_

_"Fen, please. They're after me, not you. You can run, you can save yourself. I'll hold them back. I can protect myself, but you can't!"_

_"So? I'm as strong as you!"_

_"Fen, please, now's not the time. You have to run, I- I'll hold them back."_

_"NEVER! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"_

_"THERE! OVER THERE! I HEARD VOICES!"_

_"Fen, please, I beg you. Run!" With that, she shoved her away._

_Fen looked back with a broken look, but ran all the same._

_"Little girl, where are you?" A voice resounded out of the darkness._

_"I'm here.” She stepped out boldly. “What do you want from me?"_

_"The Dark Lord wants something from you. Something special."_

_"Wait, they said there were supposed to be two. Where’s the other?"_

_"No, it's only me." She replied firmly._

_Hearing this, they advanced slowly but surely, each of them grasping some sort of stick. It may seem like some ordinary stick, but she knows exactly what harm it could cause. Just as one of the hooded figures spoke some language, a red light burst out from the stick, only to be deflected away from her. She later found out that the stick was, in fact, a wand._

_A shocked look flashed across the human’s features, only to be replaced by a determined look._

_All of a sudden, a girl’s voice spoke up into the tense silence.  
"Hey, sorry we're late sis, I went to find some help. Permission to join?"_

_She could recognize that voice anywhere._ Fen!

_While the enemy was momentarily stunned at the newcomer, a fight ensued._

_Wands and weapons clashed, sparks flew and shouts were heard. It was utter chaos. Muggles fought with and against wizards, while the enemy fought back even harder with dark spells and counter-curses. She still couldn't figure out who, or what the enemy was. They were definitely more powerful than her allies._

_"Arghhh!! How dare y-"_

Fen! She needs help!

_She rushed to her sister's aid, firing her own kinds of magic with rapid speed at the hooded figure standing over Fen, dagger in hand, bright red staining silver. She was aiming everywhere due to her inexperience with control._

_"Aelia, stop! You're going to hurt others like this. You still aren't in control with your own powers, sis." Fen held her hand out, stopping her mid-shot._

_Fen was breathing heavily, her side was gushing out blood profusely._

_"F-Fen, please don't leave me. Y-You're going to be alright, I-I promise. Please, Fen."_

_"I... I didn't tell you this before sis, but... I'm just like you. Like your kind. I-I'm sorry for not telling you previously. Please forgive me."_

_"Fen, of course I forgive you. But please, don't leave me now."_

_At this point, Aelia was only faintly aware that the battle was still raging around them, but she barely registered it, all that mattered was her best friend who was dying right in front of her eyes.  
Her body was turning paler by the second. Weakly, she grasped her sister's wrist tightly._

_"U...use y...your powers. St...stay as who I know you to be. A… and don’t let others know of what we truly are. They will turn against us. Trust no one. Promise me this." Fenella breathed out._

_"I... I promise, sister."_

_Fenella smiled, and exhaled softly. She didn't breathe in again._

_"NO!! FENELLA!!!!!" Filled with anguish and grief, Aelia lost all her control. Her magic exploded out of her, sending shockwaves after shockwaves all around. Enemy and foes alike had no chance to counter the raw power, and those closest to her felt their magic being absorbed out of them, leaving none but an empty shell._

_Those further away could only describe it as a pain unlike any they have felt before. Every inch of their body ached while blood flowed out of their ears, a high-pitched ringing resonated in their skulls._

_Aelia, exhausted by her outburst, passed out beside her friend, but not before witnessing a wisp of golden smoke entering her soul from her best friend's body._

I'm sorry Fenella, I've failed. I did not fulfill our promise. I'm sorry.

>   
>  _"Let's make a promise to each other, shall we?"_
> 
> _"Okay, let's promise not to leave each other's side, no matter what."_
> 
> _"And to share our secrets and troubles with each other no matter what the consequences." The girl giggled._
> 
> _"Sheesh, Fen, you sound like you're hiding something... Alright, we should also promise to protect each other. I'll protect you, Fen."_
> 
> _"Let's promise with the bottom of our hearts? And swear never to break it?"_
> 
> _"I promise."_  
> 

_From that moment on, Aelia was not Aelia anymore. Having seen death and being the cause of more than one, she was no longer the same. No longer the cheerful, animated Aelia, but a more mournful and grieving girl, one with a darker, somber soul. She was no longer Aelia, the sun._  
She is now known as, Nyx. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aelia means the sun.  
> Nyx is the Greek goddess of night.  
> The names are supposed to be the opposite of each other.
> 
> Her full name will be revealed in later chapters, as well as the reason she chose it.


	3. Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
>  _From that moment on, Aelia was not Aelia anymore. Having seen death and being the cause of more than one, she was no longer the same. No longer the cheerful, animated Aelia, but a more mournful and grieving girl, one with a darker, somber soul. She was no longer Aelia, the sun._
> 
> _She is now known as, Nyx._

Nyx woke up shivering, drained from her previous outburst of magic. Her limbs felt like lead and her heart was palpitating wildly.

Hearing footsteps, she quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be out.

She heard a faint gasp of breath, then a deep sigh.

“Is there anyone here still alive?” A voice called out.

She hesitated to reply, the last words of her last kin still played in her head.

Her head was lying on the ground, she could feel the vibration travelling through the earth towards her as footsteps drew nearer. Warm hands shook her shoulder, and a kind voice spoke softly and gently in her ear, as if afraid to startle her. 

“Can you hear me? There’s no need to worry, I won’t hurt you.” 

From the voice, she could tell it was a man, an older one. 

Something tickled her ear and she shivered slightly, but it was enough movement to alert the other she was alive.

Firm hands gripped her arm hard, and pulled her body up into an upright position. Grudgingly, she opened her eyes and blinked, for the sight in front of her was not one she expected. The human crouched down in front of her, gaze leveled with hers, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles with concern and curiosity.

Her eyes slowly trailed down, noting his unusual choice of clothing. Long robes, and a purple cloak that swept the ground, paired with high-heeled, buckled boots. She didn’t fail to notice the long, thin piece of wood grasped in the old man’s right fist, and her eyes grew wary. 

“Are you alright? It seems that you’ve gotten caught in the crossfire that just occurred not long ago. Are you hurt anywhere?”

She shook her head, eyes still trained on the stick that he held. The old man followed her gaze, and realized she knew exactly what it was. He pocketed it and smiled gently at her with both palms up, to prove he meant no harm.

“Do you know what happened here? You’re the only one still living after what eye-witnesses reported to be a mass killing.”

He continued to probe her, sure that at least she must be aware of something. 

Nyx shifted uncomfortably, froze for a split second before coming to a decision. 

“It was me. I did it.” 

A pause. 

“I killed them.”

Eyebrows furrowed, the old man opened his mouth to speak, then decided against it.  
He was skeptical that what seemed to be a nine year old to be capable of killing 15 people, a mixture of both muggles and wizards, but throughout his journey as the greatest wizard of all ages, he had seen enough absurd and extraordinary events that happened right in front of his very eyes, hence he deemed it possible that the young girl is speaking the truth.

“Oh, how silly of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am a wizard by the name Albus Dumbledore, but you can address me as Dumbledore. Can you tell me your name? That way it would be easier to communicate with each other, don’t you think?”

“Ael-Nyx.”

“Are you alone, Nyx?”

She nodded.

“Come child, follow me and I shall find someone to take care of you. You must be starving, aren’t you?” 

He helped her up and supported her trembling legs. They were about to turn and head off when a hooded figure appeared in front of them with a loud _crack._

“My, my, look what we have here. Albus Dumbledore with a little girl. What a surprise. Have you gone off to do volunteer work, Albus?” 

The man sneered, and Nyx tensed. 

“I think I shall get rid of this vermin first, then we shall have a proper duel, eh? I've heard the rumours around you Albus, but have yet to witness it.”

He brought out a stick similar to the one Dumbledore was holding when he first found Nyx and pointed the end at them, ready to cast a spell.

Nyx had only met the old man for a short while, but she could tell he truly meant no harm to her, only showing genuine concern. However, the real threat was in front of her, ready to attack. She felt a sudden surge of protectiveness overwhelm her. 

Without thinking, she thrust her palm outwards towards the attacker and made a swishing motion to the side. The man flew up into the air, felt his body being grabbed by an invisible force and was flung towards the direction of her hand, landing harshly on the ground. 

Panicked and injured from the force, the man gave a small whimper and scrambled away hurriedly, for he is aware that only a strong and powerful witch or wizard is able to do wandless magic.

“Nyx, care to explain what just happened?” 

Dumbledore questioned in amazement, wondering who, or what exactly is this girl.

She hesitated, unsure whether she should trust him fully.

“It’s alright, I mean you no harm. You do not need to tell me now if you don’t want to. But you must be aware, what you just did, is not something most people are capable of. I must enforce that you do not go around letting others witness it.” 

She nodded in reply, grateful that Dumbledore did not probe her any further, or she might have to reveal her secret.

“Hold my arm, Nyx. I’ll bring you somewhere safe.”

She gripped his arm tightly and the next thing she knew, everything went black, she was pressed very hard from all directions; she couldn’t breathe; her chest felt compressed and her eyeballs were being forced into the back of her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. It all happened in less than a second, yet it felt like ages. 

When her feet landed on the ground again, she swore to herself never to use this odd sort of transportation again unless absolutely necessary.

“Severus, it seems that we have a guest.”

Nyx looked up only to see a tall, lanky, hooked nose man with greasy black hair and sallow skin standing in front of a wooden door. He stared down at her with a blank but calculated look, as if trying to figure out what to make of her. 

“Nyx, meet Severus Snape. Severus, I found her at the site. Although, she claims to be the cause of it. Nyx, go ahead and feel free to make yourself comfortable. We’ll find you in a bit.” 

Dumbledore directed the last statement to her, ushering her gently into the house.

Just as she stepped into the doorway, she heard Dumbledore saying, “We seem to have a very special guest, Severus. Don’t reveal to others of her existence yet, until I am very sure of it. Take care of her while I’m away. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind some company anyways.”

\-------------

Within the next few months, Nyx kept to herself. She hardly talked to anyone, especially Snape, unsure if she is able to trust this man she is living with, only communicating when necessary. 

Unknown to her, Snape keeps a close eye on her, watching and observing her like Dumbledore instructed him to. They finally had had a full conversation with each other when Nyx found him experimenting potions in an odd sort of room.

Being drawn to a unique mixture of smells drifting out of some hidden room tucked away in the corner of the house, Nyx took a peek through the door only to find a room filled with all sorts of glass jars containing weird looking liquids in them, as well as what looked like ingredients scattered on a table, and at the center of the room stood Snape in front of some huge black pot. 

“What are you doing? What sort of room is this?”  
Nyx asked, her voice filled with awe and amazement at the variety of objects in the room.

“It’s called a potion, Nyx. Take a look around, if you like, but don’t touch anything.”

Nodding her head, Nyx wandered around the room slowly, peering curiously at all the different jars and their contents. Her interest was piqued when she got to the pot in the middle of the room, which she later found out was called a cauldron, and caught a whiff of her favorite smells.

“What is this you’re making, Snape?”

“First tell me what you can smell.” He answered back, awaiting her reply.

She thought for a while, trying to distinguish the odd combination of scents. She found herself breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion’s fumes seemed to be filling her up like a drink, making her sigh in contentment. 

“It smells like the sea, a mixture of what seems like ferns and wood? As well as… fresh mint.”  
she trailed off, her gaze shifting to the side in embarrassment upon realizing what the scent was exactly.

Snape nodded in reply, his face still carefully blank and expressionless, but his eyes held a hint of curiosity and faint amusement. 

“This is called Amortentia, one of the most powerful love potions in the world. It doesn’t actually create love, but simply causes a powerful infatuation or obsession for the drinker. It is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam rising in characteristic spirals, it is supposed to smell differently to each individual according to what attracts them the most. I can only wonder where the smell of fresh mint came from… I assume it’s someone’s cologne?” 

Snape trailed off, eyebrows raised in question. 

Nyx blushed.

“Um… sort of, I guess.” 

She responded shyly, unwilling to tell the whole truth yet, and rubbed her right forearm distractedly. 

“What’s with your arm?”

Her hand froze on her arm, eyes flitting about in slight panic.

“You seem to have the tendency to rub it whenever you’re distracted or thinking.”  
Snape continued, giving her a calculated look.

“Just… a habit, really.”  
She muttered.

After a brief moment of silence, she added,  
“Sorry, I just got spooked, that’s all. There’s something on my arm that only I and one other person on earth can see. I guess you could say it’s a way for the two of us to find each other easier when we… well, when we meet, that is.”  
Nyx shrugged nonchalantly.

Although Nyx had stopped talking, Snape could tell there was something else she was holding back, willing to share but refusing to say. He kept quiet.

“Snape, is there anyone you miss? Anyone that you… care about a lot but you can’t visit them anymore?”

There was a long pause before he replied a soft, barely audible, 

“Yes.” 

From his tone, it was clear as well that he had a carefully hidden history that he was unwilling to share, especially not to someone he barely knew.

Nyx sighed, weighing her options. _Screw it, I have nothing to lose anyways, it isn’t like I would tell him his name._

She sighed again. 

“I miss him.”

“Everyday, I think about him. I wonder what he would be doing, whether he’s coping well now, whether he’s looking for me. I met him when I was seven, and our friendship lasted for almost two years before his parents made him leave. Said they didn’t want him hanging around the wrong company or something, he said. He was reluctant to go, actually, so I created like a hidden mark for the both of us, right here,” she gestured at her right forearm, 

“it’s in the shape of a phoenix, in hope that this would allow us to find each other in the future.” Nyx smiled sadly at Snape.

They sat in silence for a while, until Snape spoke softly, treading the silent barrier between them cautiously.

“I, too, have someone I miss. Someone I love very much, but unlike you, there is no hope of meeting her anymore.”

“Why is that so?”

“She’s gone. Killed by someone I worked for in the past.”

Nyx looked at him in surprise, eyes filled with pity and sadness.  
She knows how he felt, having lost her best friend; her sister just recently.

“What scents do you smell from the potion, Snape?” Nyx asked hesitantly.

There was a brief silence, before Snape finally replied, “Lilies, new books and potions.”

“Lilies. I suppose it’s the perfume of the girl you love?”

“No, it’s her name. Her name is Lily Evans.” Nyx hummed in reply, as if waiting for him to continue.

Severus hesitated. 

He hasn’t revealed his past to anyone apart from Albus, so why should he do so now? Moreover to someone he could barely trust? 

But as he contemplated his decision to elaborate further, something that Albus had said to him a couple of weeks earlier, surfaced in his mind. 

_“It does no good to dwell on the past, Severus. It would be better if you were to share it with someone who can understand you, to give you closure and move on.”_

Was this what Albus was hinting about? To talk to the girl? How would she know the experience and haunted grief the death of a loved one would cause?

Severus glanced over at the girl beside him, who seemed to be thinking of something. 

When he caught the look in her eyes, he startled. He would later recount the memory, and realize the reason the look was so familiar to him; it was something he saw everyday in the mirror, staring back at him. One that spoke of sorrow and despair, of one that regrets their actions and wished that they had done better, had done something at least. Severus made his decision.

“She was the first friend I had, and I was hers. I was the one who first told her she was a witch, that she was special, different from the rest. I was the one who taught her the ways of magic, even while she was a muggleborn and my parents did not approve. Yet, I was the one who pushed her away when I needed her most, I was the one that drove her away when I delved too deep in the Dark Arts, and she hated it. I was the one who called her a Mudblood, out of anger. I’ve apologized, but it was no use. She never forgave me for that.”

“After that incident, I went down the wrong path, so to speak. I clouded my mind with anger, with hate, towards her, towards the guy she started dating shortly afterwards, the same one who made my life hell in school when I was younger, and towards myself. I fell even deeper, if possible, into the Dark Arts, joined a group of students who held the same beliefs of society, followed a psychopath intent on killing innocent blood whom we call the Dark Lord, and became a Death Eater.” 

At this point, Severus glanced at Nyx, gauging her reaction. When he found no disgust or revulsion at his words, he continued.

“In my haste to gain favoritism from the Dark Lord and move up the ranks, I overheard a prophecy meant for him. Alas, I had only heard half of the prophecy spoken, and in return it had caused lives to be taken. I had requested for Lily to be spared, but the Dark Lord showed no mercy. Her child survived, but the parents did not.”

“Everyday, I wonder what would have happened if I had not delved into the Dark Arts while I was in school, if I had not rushed to inform the Dark Lord of the prophecy forthcoming, if I had acted sooner. What could have happened if she was still alive. What could have happened if I didn’t…” Snape trailed off with a broken voice. 

Nyx placed a comforting hand on his arm.

“There are so many regrettable events, so many what ifs, so much grief, but it’s all in the past now. What’s done is done, it has happened, nothing can be changed. Fate can’t be changed. Believe me, if it could, I would have done so. There are many things that we will regret doing in the past, but there isn’t any point dwelling on it. Focus on the present and what can be done in the future. A mistake is made, a word has been said, so we should be watchful that it won’t happen again, that the past won’t repeat itself.”  
Nyx said, her voice hollow as she remembered berating herself for the past months, wishing she could have acted sooner to save Fen. 

Snape studied her, feeling slightly shocked and amazed that a kid so young could be so mature and understanding.

A comfortable silence settled over them, before Snape muttered a soft thanks. Nyx shrugged in response. 

“Am I the first person you told this to?”

“No,” Snape replied. “Albus was the first. You’re the second one to know this. No one would ever listen to a Death Eater, much less believe them.”

“Does Dumbledore believe you? Do you trust him?”

“Yes, to both.”

“I see, I understand what you mean. Thank you for telling me, Snape.”

“Please, call me Severus.”

Over the next couple of weeks, they took comfort in sharing their own misery in each other, as well as getting to know more about the other’s life. 

Nyx realized her newfound interest in potions, and Severus was more than willing to teach her whatever he knows, recognizing the same talent in her that he has himself. 

He also taught her everything about magic, spiking her curiosity when Snape mentioned Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. He told her about the different school subjects and it’s teachers, as well as his time as the Potions Master. He had also shared with her his experience in the school, and what had led him to dapple in the Dark Arts, and warned her that not all Death Eaters are like him.

Over time, Nyx became more and more comfortable with him, and felt that since he had taken the huge step to share his past and about himself, why not tell him about hers as well? And so she gathered up her courage one day, and told him.

“Severus, do you ever believe in legends?”

“I see no point in putting my faith in myths or rumors spread by people with nothing to do. Why do you ask?”

“Have you at least heard of some kind of mythical creature that is half human, half fairy? They are commonly known as faes, and w- they can repel spells and heal themselves.”

“I might have come across it before. Are you telling me that you believe they exist?”

Nyx bowed her head shyly, nodding once before taking a deep breath and looked at him in the eye, saying,

“Well, the legends are true and you are looking at one right now.”

Severus was filled with doubt, having mentioned earlier that he does not believe in myths, but he could detect a sliver of truth and misery behind her eyes.

“Spells will not harm me, but physical weapons, especially those crafted from pure silver, can still inflict injury on me. We also have our own kinds of magic, we do not need to use wands to cast spells. However, you will hardly find any others of my kind - we are being hunted down for our blood. Literally. If anyone were to… you know,” she gestured, “the person will receive immunity to spells and the ability to heal themselves. ”

“Nyx, why are you telling me all of this?” 

“I’m telling you because, well, because I trust you. You have made the effort to share with me your past and your regrets, to someone who you owe nothing to, and hardly know, much less able to trust. My real name is Aelia Summers, not Nyx. No one else knows this, only you and, one other person do.”  
She motioned towards her right arm, and he nodded in understanding and gratefulness. 

He could tell that although it’s just her name, it showed how much trust she put in him to divulge her secrets. 

“And also… I now know why I smell ferns. In the love potion.”

She paused, trying to reign in the emotions threatening to spill out.

“Fen. Fenella. She is - was, my friend, my sister and my family. The one other kin that I had, but she’s gone. Killed by a Death Eater, if I’m not wrong. His hood was drawn up at that time.”  
“What happened?”

“They were hunting us. Me, specifically. One guy mentioned something about the Dark Lord wanting me. Problem is, she was never supposed to get hurt. They were after me, not her. I- I promised to protect her, but I failed.”

Severus kept silent.

“Do you still love her? Lily?”

“Yes. _Always._ ”  
That day, they confided their deepest secrets with each other, both swearing on their lives that whatever is being said in the house, stays in the house.


	4. Preparing for Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after moving in under Severus' care, Nyx receives a letter for Hogwarts.

“Aelia, there’s a letter for you.”

She looked over at Severus only to find him holding out a piece of paper in his hand, a corner of his lip twitching upwards.

“What is it?” 

Nyx tore the letter open, scanning quickly through its contents before sighing in frustration. Severus shot her a questioning look.

“I’m not interested in attending the school. What’s the point? I have my own magic, I don’t need a wand, and I’m not even going to live- I mean I don’t see myself pursuing any kind of magic related work in the future. You can teach me anything I need to learn.”

“This is different, Aelia. Young wizards and witches all around the world yearn to receive this letter, you know. It’s the best wizarding school any parent can send their child to. Besides that, you can make new friends as well.”

“Not interested.” He sighed.

“At least let us head to Diagon Alley to buy your school stuff? Then we can figure out whether you want to go to the school afterwards.”

She stared at him, unwilling.

“How about the money? I don’t think I have any money to buy anything there.”

“You will use mine.” He replied without hesitation. 

Nyx’s eyes went wide.

“Come, take my hand.”

She looked at him with eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s the easiest way to get there - no objections.” Severus said curtly, fully aware of her reluctance to travel by Apparition. 

Nyx sighed in defeat.

Upon arrival at Diagon Alley, they headed to Gringotts to retrieve Severus’ money from his vault. Nyx had quite enjoyed the ride in the cart on the way to the vault, though. She was quite astonished upon realizing that man was loaded, not with muggle money, but with wizarding money. Heaps and heaps of Galleons, Sickles and bronze Knuts lay glinting in the vault, enough to make any avaricious man mad with envy.

“Here, these should be enough for you to last the entire school term. If you still need more, then you have a problem with your spending.” Severus handed her a small bag filled with money. 

Nyx stuck her hand inside only to realize her entire arm could fit in it.

“Extendable charm. Extremely useful, really. Now, off we go.”

_That was almost cheerful,_ she thought.

Once they were out of Gringotts, Severus left her on her own to purchase her robes and wand - said she needed to blend in with the others.  
_“People will get suspicious if you can do magic with the lack of a wand at your age.”_ he said.  
Meanwhile, he would help her to purchase her school books and other necessary stuff for potions. 

The moment Nyx stepped into _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions_ store, she felt a tingling sensation on her right forearm. A split second later, a blond haired boy bumped harshly into her.

“Oi, watch where you’re going, idiot.” came a drawling voice filled with distaste. Before she could open her mouth to apologize, he brushed her off and left.

_Rude much?_ She grimaced, rubbing her arm. 

A squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve approached her cheerily. 

“Hogwarts, sweetheart? I’m Madam Malkin, pleasure to meet you.”

Nyx hummed in response, glancing around the room, distracted about earlier events.

Madam Malkin guided her to the nearest footstool, slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length. Within moments, she was done. Nyx paid for the items and headed to _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_ for her supposed wand.

“Good afternoon,” said a soft voice. Nyx spun around in shock, only to come face to face with an old man with wide, pale eyes staring right back into hers.

“And who might you be?”

“Nyx.”

He raised his eyebrows in question, as if expecting her to say more, but she kept her mouth shut.

“Very well Ms Nyx, let’s see what I can do for you. It is really the wand that chooses the wizard or witch, however. Which is your wand arm?” 

“Right, I suppose.” Nyx answered, sticking out her right arm.

“Straight out, please. That’s it.” A tape measure flew up to her arm and measured Nyx from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, all around her body by itself. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, shifting through various boxes, all the while humming to himself.

“That will do,” he said, and the tape measure fell to the floor in a heap. 

“Right then, Ms Nyx. Try this one. Laurel and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, springy.” 

Nyx gently gripped the wand in her palm and immediately felt something amiss. 

The wand started vibrating, as if trying to get out of her grip. They both stared at the wand, until Nyx relaxed her hold on the wand slightly, and it flew out of her grasp and onto the floor with a clutter.

“Interesting, very interesting indeed.”

“Mr Ollivander? Can I choose the wands myself?”

He glanced at her in shock. “It is the wands that chooses the wizard, my dear.”

“I am aware of that.” Nyx replied abruptly. 

She walked up to the shelves, running her hands along the edges of the boxes as she went, feeling them hum and vibrate under her fingertips. She wasn’t really sure what she was waiting for, but she had a vague feeling that the wand that responded to her will need to be able to hold her magic and allow her to channel her magic through it without splintering into pieces. This fact, however, is something that she will not be revealing to the wandmaker, hence she did not elaborate further.

All of a sudden, a brown box flew out from one of the shelves and landed on her outstretched palm. Nyx removed the cover and marveled at the wand resting inside it. Picking it up, she pointed the tip of the wand at the nearest lamp hanging above her from the ceiling, and the lamp grew brighter.

“Excellent! Wonderful!” Mr Ollivander clapped his hands, joy and amazement portraying on his gaunt face. 

“Cedar wood with phoenix feather core, twelve and a half inches, solid flexibility. Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, how curious indeed.”

“What’s curious?”

“This wand, my dear, just so happens to be made of another very special core, one that I beg you not to reveal it to others. It is curious, because the moment you stepped into the shop, dear child, I could sense that you were not really in need of a wand, weren’t you?”  
Nyx averted her gaze. 

He continued, “and yet this wand that chose you, is made with a single fae’s hair. Powerful, oh yes, but very temperamental. Even more than using Veela hair, if I do say so myself.”

Nyx left the shop hastily after paying for her wand, leaving Mr Ollivander still muttering to himself. She was in such a hurry that she nearly crashed into Severus, who was waiting just outside the wand shop for her.

“Watch where you’re going, Nyx. Why such a hurry?”

She shook her head, her mind a whirlwind of questions. Her thoughts promptly evaporated when she realized where Severus was leading her to and her face lit up with glee. 

With a small squeal, she rushed into the shop only to find herself surrounded by various types of animals. Cats, owls, toads, and even mice. 

A few minutes later, she emerged out of the shop cuddling a sleepy snowy white kitten in her arms, smiling gratefully up at Severus, whose expression held a small hint of a smile. 

“Consider this as a gift from me,” he said. With that, they apparated back home, both feeling extremely satisfied. 

“So, have you decided? If you still want to attend Hogwarts?”

Nyx sighed. “I guess I'll have to now, don’t I?”

“If that’s the case, then I must impose upon you not to address me as Severus in the school anymore. Students will have to address me as Professor Snape, or sir, and I would expect you to do the same, no exceptions.”

“Of course. In that case, I will also be writing my name as Nyx and not Aelia. I don’t want so many people to know the real me, get what I mean?”

“Just Nyx? People will tend to ask for your family name too. I suggest you create a second name as well.”

She thought for a while.

“How about Eros? Nyx Eros. I like the sound of that.” 

Severus nodded in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we meet our blond friend!


	5. Hogwarts Express

“Nyx, hurry up. You wouldn’t want to miss the train.”

“Alright alright,” she huffed in response. Nyx still had second doubts if she was willing to enter the school, unsure if she would be able to blend in like the others while remembering not to reveal her true self. She dragged her feet down the stairs, a scowl visible on her face.

“You will proceed to the train station by yourself. Walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and you will arrive at platform nine and three-quarters. I’ll see you at Hogwarts.”

“Okay. Come, Emerald.” Her white kitten jumped up onto her arms, purring.

_ At Platform Nine and Three-Quarters... _

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. Smoke from the engine drifted over the chattering crowd, cats of every color wound here and there between people’s legs. Owls hooted at each other from their cages in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Excited kids were trying to squirm away from their parents, mothers hugging their children protectively, checking and double checking whether their kids have everything with them. Nyx was glad Severus had helped her reduce the size of her baggage with a simple shrinking charm, enabling her to weave around families easier and faster.

The first few carriages were already filled with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Nyx headed directly to the last compartment at the end of the train, relieved that it was still empty. Before she could enter, Emerald slipped out from her grasp and escaped.

“Emerald! Come back!” She sighed exasperatedly. The kitten turned her head slightly to look back at her, then slinked away down the train. Nyx rolled her eyes, but she wasn’t too concerned. The kitten was smart enough to find her way back to her owner by herself. 

Once she tucked her trunk into a corner of the compartment, Nyx plonked herself down onto the seat, half dreading the time to enter the school. She dug through the small pouch she carried around with her and retrieved a book to read, a part of her mind wondering where her kitten fled to.

The kitten in question, was heading towards a specific blond male who was trying to find an empty compartment as well. Upon hearing a soft  _ meow _ , he glanced down to find a white kitten weaving around his leg, looking up at him with striking green eyes. He didn’t dare to take a step further in fear that the kitten would trip him. 

“What is it?” the kitten used her teeth to tug on his pant leg, indicating she wanted him to follow her. “Are you helping me find an empty compartment? I wonder where your owner is.” 

_ Great, now I’m talking to a cat. Why am I waiting for it to reply? Have I gone mad?  _ He thought frustratedly to himself. He walked to the end of the train and found the snowy white kitten waiting for him in front of a closed door. Sliding it open, the kitten scrambled up into someone’s lap, and purred contentedly. 

“Emerald, where have you been?” a girl’s voice exclaimed.

“Is that your cat?” he asked.

“O-oh, sorry I didn’t see you there. Yes, she’s mine.” the girl replied. 

Nyx gave a small start, being too engrossed in her book she didn’t even realize it was a boy who slid the compartment door open. 

Her eyes trailed up at him, noting his posture and choice of clothing. The boy gave off a lazy yet arrogant aura, leaning casually against the train door, arms crossed. Pale, pointed face with his blond hair slicked back, stormy grey eyes with a sense of familiarity in them. She had seen this boy before, but she couldn’t place where. At the same time, she felt a slight burning sensation on her right arm. She brushed it off, thinking it was just Emerald’s whiskers tickling her.

“Is it just you in here? Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full.” The last statement was a lie, there were plenty of empty compartments that he passed while following the white feline, but there was something in her that got him intrigued. Maybe it was the eyes, or her voice, that seemed familiar to him; he felt comfortable talking to her, even if it was someone he had  _ just _ met.

“Alright, I suppose.” she replied hesitantly with a shrug.

_ Guess just one other person in the compartment should be fine, _ she reasoned to herself.

The pale boy stuffed his trunk in the other end of the compartment and sat down. He peeked at her from the corner of her eye, before turning his gaze to the feline.

“May I?” he gestured to the kitten. Nyx nodded.

The boy ran his fingers through Emerald’s smooth fur, petting the kitten from her body to her head. When he turned his palm up to scratch gently at her chin, a faint golden shimmer caught Nyx’s eye. The more she stared at the boy’s arm, the more visible the mark was. The blond haired unconsciously rubbed his forearm where he felt a slight tingling. Feeling someone’s stare at him, he followed her gaze to his right arm.

“What are you staring at?” 

“The phoenix.” came the short reply. Both of them shifted their gazes onto each other’s right forearm, then to their own, before making eye contact. Recognition and doubt flickered in both their eyes.

“What did you say your name was again?”

“I didn’t.” the pale boy paused, before hesitantly asking in a strained voice, “are you… Summer? Aelia Summers?” The girl hummed in response. 

“Draco Malfoy?”

They both cracked a grin, Draco’s lips curled up slightly. The next thing she knew, Draco had flung himself forward and threw his arms around her, engulfing her into a hug and nearly squashing the small kitten in the process.

“Oh, Summer, I finally found you!” he exclaimed happily. Nyx’s expression softened into a smile, returning the long awaited hug. 

“Three years! It’s been awhile since I last saw you. I… I miss you.” Draco mumbled in her ear. Nyx patted his back in response, breathing in his new cologne. It smells like…  _ green apples? _ They pulled apart after a while, Emerald meowing loudly between them. Something clicked in her head.

“Emerald! You smart kitty, you brought him here, didn’t you?” the kitten meowed in response. Draco cooed at it, grinning.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kick it away, you know.” Nyx glared sharply at him, but he only stuck his tongue out playfully. 

“So, Hogwarts, huh?”

“Yep. How about you, Summer? Thought with your standard you shouldn’t have the need to come to Hogwarts.”

“Shush! No one needs to know what I’m capable of. Didn’t I make you promise not to tell others? You of all people should know the reason why. Oh, and don’t call me Summer, or Aelia in public. I go by Nyx Eros now.”

“Hmmm… interesting choice. Nyx is the Greek Primordial of Night and Eros is the Primordial of Love.” Draco said thoughtfully. “Why though? Why the change in name?”

Nyx smirked inwardly.  _ Trust him to remember Greek deities and their history. _

“It’s… complicated. Let us leave it at that for the time being. I’ll explain more next time. Just, be careful, alright?” She paused, contemplating if she should trust him. After all, he was the first person to know the real her even before she met Fenella. 

“I just… I feel that if people know my real name, they will know the real me, get what I mean? I feel a bit… open, if others I’m unfamiliar with use my real name.” 

Draco nodded in understanding.

“So… I'm the only one who knows your real name?” he smirked.

“Not really, more like the only student here.”

“Ok, I like that. It’ll be our little secret between us.” he drawled, eyes lighting up with mischief.

“Gods, cut it out Draco, what are you thinking? Jeez, get that look off your face.” Nyx laughed. 

Her laughter was cut short when the compartment door opened again, only to reveal two burly looking boys staring at them uncertainly. Only then was Nyx aware of the position the both of them were in; Draco was inches from her face, arms propping himself up on both sides of her, staring into her eyes. He blinked and awkwardly cleared his throat, a pink tinge colouring his pale cheeks. 

Nyx averted her eyes from him to the newcomers, blushing slightly. She recovered quickly, however.

“Erm… how may I help you?” the two boys looked at each other, then back at them, eyes wide.

“Well, speak up. We haven’t got all day.” Draco prompted, apparently recovering from his earlier embarrassment. 

“Sorry. We were wondering if you two wouldn’t mind sharing a compartment. Everywhere else is filled up, we were one of the last few to get on the train.” the taller of the two replied. Draco glanced over at Nyx, silently asking for her permission.

“Yeah, sure, I guess.” Both boys uttered their thanks before proceeding to haul their trunks into the compartment.

“What are your names?” Draco asked.

“I’m Gregory Goyle, and this is Vincent Crabbe.  But call us Goyle and Crabbe , we don’t go by our first names. How about you two?” the taller boy who spoke earlier replied.

“Draco. Draco Malfoy. And this is Nyx  Eros .” he gestured to Nyx, seeking her confirmation. Nyx nodded once in response.

“Oh, you’re from the Malfoy family. Your parents are Death Eaters, aren’t they?” Crabbe piped up.

“Shush! What’s your problem? Want the whole world to track us down, don’t you?” Draco hissed, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s fine, both our parents are Death Eaters too.  If I remember correctly, our families have close ties with each other. ” Goyle remarked, shrugging. “Besides, there’s no one else here anyways.”

Nyx cleared her throat with uncertainty. Her mind was going wild. 

_ Draco’s parents are Death Eaters? Does that mean he is one too? No, no that can’t be. He must know what they are capable of, surely he won’t just join them willingly, right? I mean, even if he is, it can’t be that bad, as long as it’s the same Draco I know. After all, Severus is a Death Eater but he’s a good man with  _ _ just _ _ a slight change of loyalties… I just hope Draco won’t be that cruel like the others, or get influenced by his parents. _

“Nyx? Nyx!” a voice shook her from her thoughts. Someone was calling her name. She glanced up, startled to find three confused faces peering down at her curiously. 

“What?” 

“I’ve called you multiple times, Nyx. You didn’t answer. What’s gotten you absorbed in your thoughts?” Draco asked, concerned.

“Nothing, just leave it. What were you guys talking about?” she brushed him off. However, before he could reply, the compartment door slid open to reveal a smiling, dimpled woman pushing a large trolley.

“Anything off the trolley, dear?” she called cheerfully.

“I’ll have one box of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans, three Liquorice Wands and five chocolate frogs. Nyx, what do you want?”

“Uh…” having never tried any of those sweets before, Nyx stared at the trolley in amazement. As Crabbe and Goyle paid for their sweets, Draco looked at her impatiently, before realizing, “you have never tried all these stuff before, haven’t you?” She shook her head.

“Alright, give me four of everything. I’ll pay for them.” Nyx stared at him in shock, about to open her mouth to protest when he shot her a glare , as if daring her to refuse . Her mouth snapped shut, and she mumbled a small “thanks”. Draco smirked at her.

He introduced her to the various sweets, as well as pointing out his favourite sorts. When they got to Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans, Nyx eyed the jelly beans skeptically.

“Go on, try one. It’s quite fun, really, trying to guess what flavour you’ve got.” Draco encouraged her. Nyx shook her head, repulsed by the idea of getting weird, disgusting flavoured candies. “You try one, since you like it so much.”

“If I ate one, would you eat one too?” Nyx nodded hesitantly. Draco picked up a green bean, bit off half of it, chewing slowly before saying, “grass”.

He passed the other half of the jelly bean to Nyx. “Go on, it’s not poison don’t worry.” 

Having no other choice, Nyx ate it and pulled a face at the taste. Draco grinned. 

His eyes suddenly turned mischievous, searched through the box for a while before pulling out another pinkish orange colored bean. He leaned forward and placed the bean on her lips. “Say ah…” 

Nyx shook her head, keeping her lips tightly sealed. She had spent enough time with Draco to know he meant nothing good with that look on his face. 

Draco flashed her an evil smile, before forcing her lips open with his fingers and shoving it into her mouth. He placed his hand over her lips, preventing her from spitting it out.

“I won’t let go until you swallow it.” Nyx groaned, eyes wide, trying to pry his hand from her mouth. She now knew why he searched the bag for a while.

After a bit of struggling, she gave up and forced it down her throat,  glowering at him the entire time.

Draco finally released her, smiling smugly.

“How was it?”

“You knew! You evil little twat, you knew what flavor it was, didn’t you?” Nyx protested, horrified. Her hands scrambled for water to get rid of the putrid taste of vomit lingering in her mouth. Draco only chuckled in response.

Nyx huffed, eyes scanning around for revenge. An idea flashed across her mind, and she returned his smirk. Draco didn’t notice however, still laughing from his prank.

Scooping a fistful of beans into her palm, Nyx seized Draco by the shirt and shoved the whole lot into his open mouth, quickly covering his lips with her own palm, similar to what Draco did earlier. 

Caught off guard, Draco accidentally swallowed some of it and nearly choked.

Panicked and repulsed by the different horrid flavors mixing together in his mouth, Draco’s wide eyes searched the other two boys for help, arms  flailing about in desperation, but Crabbe and Goyle just looked on with amusement. 

“Come on Draco, I won’t let go until you swallow it…” Nyx sing-songed, repeating his words from earlier, eyes glinting with the same amount of mischievousness. 

True to her word, Nyx released her hold on Draco once he gulped down all of it. “See, it wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it?” 

“Merlin,” Draco gasped, “that was disgusting. I didn’t know you were so brutal, Nyx. And the both of you didn’t think of helping me out back there?” he glared at the other two boys in the compartment and they looked away hurriedly, all of a sudden finding the ceiling very interesting.

“Conclusion, Draco?” Nyx asked cheerily. “Never try to prank me, you’ll only receive double the revenge.” her expression suddenly turned serious. Draco only sighed in defeat, but his expression held a hint of mirth and admiration.

The four of them ended up chatting with each other, all while happily munching on the other sweets. 

At the start, the other two asked about their families, but when it got to her turn, Nyx didn’t speak. Crabbe was about to question her when Draco suddenly switched topics, talking about random stuff. She shot him a grateful look; he knew about her background and her lack of parents in her childhood.

While the boys got into a heated discussion about some wizarding sport called Quidditch, the compartment door slid open, yet again. 

“Have you heard, Harry Potter’s on the train!” a small boy squeaked out excitedly, only to disappear quickly, apparently going to relay the message to other students on the train.

“Did he say Harry Potter?” Draco asked, his voice filled with curiosity and excitement. 

Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded in response. “Shall we go and pay him a visit, boys?” Draco said, standing up. The other two followed suit. 

Draco paused at the door and looked back. 

“Nyx, you coming?” 

“Nah, you guys go ahead.”

“Alright.” he shrugged.

Even after they had left, Nyx found herself staring at the door, as if expecting something, but she wasn’t sure what. She nibbled on her chocolate frog, deep in thought before realizing she hates chocolates. 

With a sigh, she stood up from her seat and headed off to find the three boys and the supposed famous Harry Potter.

“I’d be careful if I were you, Potter,” she heard a faint voice saying from a few compartments down, 

“Unless you’re a bit politer you’ll go the same way as your parents.” the familiar accent sounds clearer now, as she walked nearer. 

“They didn’t know what was good for them, either.” 

_Bingo, found the idiot._ _What’s he up to now?_

“You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it’ll rub off on you.”

Nyx approached Draco and slung an arm over his shoulder, plastering a fake smile on her face before turning to look at the two boys standing up in the compartment with fists clenched, one black-haired and the other red, both faces filled with anger. 

“Hey Draco, I’ve changed my mind - decided to join you instead. Who are your new friends?”

“Oh, this is the famous Harry Potter and his… sidekick, Weasley.” he answered with a voice clear with disdain, eyeing the red-haired boy. 

Nyx raised an eyebrow at him, before scanning Harry from head to toe, “So, this is our celebrity, huh? The Boy Who Lived? I must say I’ve expected more, you look just like an ordinary kid who knows nothing about themselves. What’s the big deal about you anyways?” 

After receiving no reply from the two, she tsked. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” 

she turned to the red-haired, “and is your name really Weasley? Is that your first name? Or have you not got one?” she smirked.

“It’s Ron,” the red-haired spat, “and who might  _ you  _ be?”

“The name’s Nyx  Eros . Pleasure to meet you.” Nyx added sarcastically.

“ Eros ? Never heard of the name before, so you’re definitely not a pure-blood, aren’t you?” Ron asked, curious. 

She clapped her hands in mock applause, raising her eyebrow in response. “Congrats, you’ve got it!”

“What’s your problem?” This time, it was Harry who spoke up. “Can’t you just leave us alone?” 

Nyx casually shrugged  back .

“But we don’t feel like leaving, do we, boys? We’ve eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.” Draco retorted, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he’d so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. 

A rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle’s knuckle - all of them backed away as Goyle swung the rat round and round, howling, and when the rat finally flew off and hit the window, all four of them disappeared at once. 

Harry could hear faint laughter travelling down the compartments, however, and he guessed it was the girl.

“Goyle, are you alright?” Nyx asked in between gasps of laughter. 

“Who would have thought the red-haired’s rat got to you before he did?”

“Shut up.” Goyle mumbled, red-faced.  Even the corner of Draco’s lips twitched upwards.

“I think we’re reaching soon, you guys want to change into our robes?” Crabbe said. The rest of them nodded in reply.

A few minutes later, a voice echoed throughout the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

All three of them felt apprehensive, nervously waiting for the time to enter the school. Only Nyx seemed unbothered, and even bored, wishing she had taken Emerald with her instead of leaving the  sleepy feline in her cage on the train.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. 

Draco huddled closer to Nyx, shivering in the cold night air. 

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and they heard a loud and gruff voice: “Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here! All right there, Harry? C’mon, follow me - any more firs-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’-years follow me!” the light from the lamp showed the owner to be what seemed like a giant of a man with his face almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard.

“I think that’s Hagrid.” Draco whispered in her ear, “Potter told me the other day.” 

Nyx raised her eyebrows at him but Draco merely shrugged in return.

Students were slipping and stumbling down a steep, narrow path as they followed the lamp and its owner. Their surroundings were so dark Nyx couldn't even see her hands in front of her, only relying on the footsteps of the other students and the hovering lamp further up. Nobody spoke much.

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” Hagrid called, “jus’round this bend here.”

There was a loud “Oooooh!” as the narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. 

Draco tugged at Nyx’s arm and pulled her over to a boat, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

“Everyone in? Right now - FORWARD!” And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead in awe. It towered over them as they sailed nearer to the cliff on which it stood. They all bent their heads as the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which held a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. 

“Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?” 

Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and pounded three times on the castle door.


	6. Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
>  _They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. “Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?” Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and pounded three times on the castle door._

The door swung open at once, revealing a tall, sterned face, black-haired lady in emerald-green robes standing there.

“The firs’years, Professor McGonagall.” said Hagrid.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”  She pulled the door wide and led the group of students across the flagged stone floor into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, peering about nervously at each other.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.” 

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” 

Nyx could feel Draco’s smirk beside her. 

“Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

Professor McGonagall paused for a while, scanning the crowd of the students before her. “The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.”

She left the chamber and Nyx turned to Draco.

“What house do you think you will be sorted in?”

“Definitely Slytherin. My entire family’s in Slytherin, so I had better be in it, else I would catch the next train home. I hope you get sorted into Slytherin too, else I will have to compete against you, you know.” Draco replied. 

“I mean, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw might be fine, but if you get into Gryffindor, I will have to act nasty to you.”

Nyx pouted, “Doesn’t have to be that way, you know. I’m not really competitive and I don’t care about house points whatsoever. We can still be friends, even if we’re in rival houses, don’t you think?” she whispered the last part to Draco softly.

“We’ll see.” 

Nyx frowned.

“Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start.” said a sharp voice. Professor McGonagall had returned. 

“Now, form a line, and follow me.”

She led the students out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Nyx had never seen anything like it before. Multiple gasps erupted around her, all as equally awed at the beauty and massiveness of the hall. It was lit by thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables filled with students, each sitting in front of glittering golden plates and goblets. The ceiling above them was dotted with stars, twinkling in the dark. 

“It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in  _ Hogwarts: A History. _ ” Nyx heard a girl saying. 

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall brought the first-years up there, coming to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school. She placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years with a pointed wizard’s hat resting on top of it.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence as everyone stared at the patched and frayed hat. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat begin to sing:

>   
>  _"Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
>  But don’t judge on what you see  
>  I’ll eat myself if you can find  
>  A smarter hat than me,  
>  You can keep your bowlers black,  
>  Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>  For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>  And I can cap them all.  
>  There’s nothing hidden in your head  
>  The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
>  So try me on and I will tell you  
>  Where you ought to be.  
>  You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>  Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>  Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>  Set the Gryffindors apart;  
>  You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>  Where they are just and loyal,  
>  Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
>  And unafraid of toil;  
>  Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>  If you've a ready mind,  
>  Where those of wit and learning,  
>  Will always find their kind;  
>  Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
>  You'll make your real friends,  
>  Those cunning folk use any means,  
>  To achieve their ends.  
>  So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>  And don't get in a flap!  
>  You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>  For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
>  _

__

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

__

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Abbott, Hannah!”

__

.   
.   
.

__

“Malfoy, Draco!” Draco swaggered forward but not before shooting Nyx a wink when his name was called. He got his wish at once; the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, “Slytherin!”

__

“Potter, Harry!

__

As the black-haired boy stepped forward, whispers broke out in the Great Hall like little hissing fires.

__

“Potter?”   
“ _ The  _ Harry Potter?”

__

_ Seriously, what’s so famous about that kid,  _ Nyx thought. 

__

A few minutes passed before the Sorting Hat shouted, “Gryffindor!” and the Hall burst into applause, she could dimly hear some of them yelling, “We got Potter! We got Potter!”

__

And there were only four of them left. Nyx caught Draco’s eye from the Slytherin table, if they were to use her real name, she would be next.

__

“Turpin, Lisa!” 

__

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nyx held an expression of indifference. 

__

“Zabini, Blaise!” was made a Slytherin, and as he got up from the stool to walk over to the Slytherin table, Professor McGonagall promptly rolled up her scroll and prepared to take the Sorting Hat away before she realized there was another student still standing in front of her.

__

Professor McGonagall peered at her, checked her scroll once more, then looked back at her, puzzled. By now, the entire Hall was silent, watching them.

__

“Girl, what’s your name?” Professor McGonagall asked gently.

__

Nyx let her eyes roam lazily across the table full of teachers, before replying, 

__

“Nyx. Nyx Eros.” 

__

Professor McGonagall turned her gaze to Dumbledore, who was sitting at the centre of the table, in a large gold chair. She walked briskly towards him and they started discussing in hushed whispers.

__

“If… there’s nothing, I… better be on my way then.” 

__

Nyx spoke up, her tone slightly cheery with a hint of defiance, twirling slowly on her toes.

__

“Nyx Eros. If you may, please go ahead and take a seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat will sort you into your house.” Professor McGonagall called Nyx back from her brief moment of triumph. 

__

Sighing heavily in defeat, Nyx plonked herself down onto the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head.

__

“Hello, Nyx Eros. Or should I say, Aelia Summers?” said a small voice in her ear. 

__

“Don’t be shocked, I do pride myself in being a skilled Legilimens, allowing me access to your memories so that it will be easier to sort students into their houses. Now, what should I do with you?” 

__

The Sorting Hat paused for a while, before continuing, “there’s plenty of talent, yes, especially with your kind. You will achieve great things, oh yes, but not without someone to help you along the way. You have all the attributes of all houses, intelligence, cunningness, courage, loyalty - the most amount of loyalty I have ever seen in anyone before - and kindness, but not so much now, is there?” Nyx could almost hear the smirk hidden in the Sorting Hat’s voice.

__

“Ah, I see. You want to blend in, yet there’s a hidden thirst to showcase your abilities. So that leaves us with Gryffindor and Slytherin, yes? You’ve made a friend in Slytherin already, I see, but you are unsure if it’s the right house for you. Oh well, better be… GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted, its voice echoing in the silent hall. 

__

Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Nyx’s head, urging her to quickly head to the Gryffindor table.

__

Every students’ eyes were on her. Nyx moved along the Gryffindor table, her sharp eyes scanning for an empty seat. She slid into the chair gracefully, before raising her head sending the people near her a calculated look, her cold eyes almost piercing. 

__

“What are you all looking at?”

__

Immediately, all heads turned away towards the top of the hall, where Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, beaming at the students, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere. 

__

All, except one. Draco was staring straight at her, his face a mixture of shock, disgust, disappointment and slight betrayal. Both of them did not pay heed to whatever the headmaster was saying, and when the students applauded, Draco finally tore his eyes away from her sadly.

__

Nyx shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her head. The food had appeared on the tables, but Nyx had lost her appetite to eat. Students around her striked up conversations with one another, chatting away happily. A couple of them tried to engage her in a conversation but she ignored them. Instead, she stared at the glinting plate placed in front of her, focusing on one particular spot, eyes glazing over. 

__

__

The ceiling turned darker. The stars were gone. 

__

\---------

__

When the feast disappeared, Dumbledore got to his feet once again, giving out a few start-of-term notices to the students. Nyx only faintly registered the words travelling through her ears, but not into her brain. She was too preoccupied trying to figure out ways to convince Draco to maintain their friendship regardless of the distinct hatred between their houses.

__

“Hey, Nyx. You coming?” 

__

A girl’s voice lured Nyx out of her clouded mind, startling her slightly. Nyx then realized the students were filing out of the Great Hall towards their dorms. 

__

The same girl tugged at her arm, indicating they should leave as well. Reluctantly, Nyx followed the other Gryffindors only to reach the end of a corridor which hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

__

“Password?” the portrait spoke.

__

“ _ Caput Draconis, _ ” said a prefect at the front of the crowd. 

__

_ Draco…  _ Nyx sighed for the umpteenth time. She had tried to catch Draco’s eye as they were leaving the hall but he refused to even glance her way. 

__

Planting herself face first onto her bed, she groaned, cheering up slightly when Emerald leaped onto her body, purring loudly. Stroking Emerald’s soft fur, Nyx slowly drifted off to sleep. 

__

__

_ Tomorrow… we’ll see. _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do give your comments on what you think so far!  
> Kudos will be appreciated as well XD  
> Next chapter will be released on 22nd Feb or so :)


	7. Flying Lessons

She didn’t manage to talk to Draco the following day. As hard as Nyx tried, Draco seemed to be avoiding her at all costs. The only time they saw each other was during meals, but the houses don’t really tend to mix with each other hence it would be weird if she were to approach the Slytherin table.

Gryffindor and Slytherin do not have classes together, apart from one, potions.

The subjects taught at Hogwarts were interestingly more exciting than Nyx had originally thought.

Thanks to Severus’ teaching over the previous 2 years or so, Nyx was able to cope with the topics taught at hand. Nyx quickly found some subjects interesting to learn, but useless in life, like Astronomy, some annoyingly difficult to master like Herbology, while others easier to fluke her way through, like Charms and Transfiguration. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a whole different question, however, as Nyx chuckled inwardly. She can protect herself just fine, and the lessons are a bit of a joke, really.

Her first Transfiguration class was quite humorous, seeing as Nyx had her own type of magic.

She quickly mastered the technique of transferring her magic through the wand itself, and pretending to follow the incantation they were taught - thus it appears she had talent in both subjects. After making lots of complicated notes which she found absolutely unnecessary, the students were each given a match and tasked to turn it into a needle.

Nyx did it on her first try of course, but she hurriedly turned it back when she realized no one else was able to achieve it as easily, apart from another Gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger.

From then on, Nyx resolved to pretend to play dumb in the class, only showing her ability if asked, or challenged. Although she knows her magic definitely isn’t enough to transfigure a desk into a pig.

On Friday, she had her first potions lesson. Double potions with the Slytherins, after lunch.

_Good, maybe I can get a chance to talk to Draco before class starts._

She was watching Draco at the corner of her eye throughout the lunch break, shifting the food on her plate around with her fork absentmindedly. There was no way she could talk to him alone without his friends unless… Nyx’s eyes trailed to a pile of cranberries beside her.

 _Splat!_ Out of nowhere, a few cranberries landed on his arm and burst, leaving a sticky residue behind. He jolted from his seat in shock.

“What the-”

Draco scanned the Great Hall for the culprit. _Ugh, that’s disgusting._

“I’m going to the washroom to clean up. You guys go ahead without me.”

“Gosh, Draco. Do you have a hole in your mouth or something? How did that even happen?” Blaise, his roommate, teased him.

Draco rolled his eyes.

He left the Great Hall swiftly, not wanting to be late for his potions lesson. In his hurry, he didn’t notice someone from the Gryffindor table getting up to follow him.

“Draco.”

Draco paused in his steps.

“Drac!”

He spun around, only to realize it was Nyx.

“Oh, it’s you. What do you want?”

“To talk.”

With that, Nyx dragged him to the side, out of sight of other students.

“Draco. Are you really planning on throwing away our two years of friendship? After we finally found each other again? After three years? Are you really going to do this?” Nyx spoke harshly, albeit agitated.

“I thought our two years of friendship meant something to you, Drac. You can’t just go on and ignore me like that.”

“I-I know, I don’t want to either, trust me. It’s just, I’ve got a reputation to maintain, you know? With my father widely known amongst the pure bloods - heck, almost all of the Slytherins know my family. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor can’t be seen together, word will spread to my father. And you know what will happen.”

“But we don’t have to be seen together.”

“Huh?” 

“What I meant is, we can still be friends, without others knowing. We can, I don’t know, meet up somewhere remote, a place where not many students frequent, and we can still talk to each other. I don’t know, anything. At the very least, can you not ignore me like that? We can still be on talking terms, right?”

Draco sighed.

“Well, yeah, I suppose so. Alright, fine. We can still talk, but not in the view of other students, alright?”

Nyx smiled softly.

“Okay.”

They stared at each other for a while, until Draco asked, “When’s your next lesson? Maybe I can walk you to class to make up for it.”

“Potions… With _you!_ ” Nyx gasped. “Oh my god, Drac, we’re going to be late for class!”

Draco’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Nyx’s wrist and tugged her along.

“Come on, run faster!”

Panting, both of them entered the class in one of the dungeons, breathing heavily, face red. Severus turned to look at them, eyeing them from head to toe, his gaze lingering on Draco’s hand which still held Nyx’s wrist for a moment; Draco quickly let go, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

 _S_ _o much for not letting others see us together,_ Nyx thought.

The rest of the class was watching them.

“Well? Hurry up and take your seats. And clean your arm.” Severus drawled.

Draco glanced down only to remember the main reason he left the Great Hall by himself - the sticky patch of cranberry juice was still on his arm.

“Here.” Nyx whispered, waving her palm over Draco’s arm, and the stain disappeared.

Used to her magic, Draco simply nodded his thanks, and went to find his seat with his friends. Nyx sat down at the back of the class.

“As I was saying, before I was interrupted, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there’s little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” Severus spoke softly, his gaze travelling around the whole room, lingering for a while on Nyx and Draco.

“Potter!” he said suddenly.

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

_Asphodel with wormwood? Of all examples why would he use this? Unless…_

“I don’t know, sir.” Harry replied.

Severus’ lips curled into a sneer.

“Tut, tut - fame clearly isn’t everything.” Nyx half-smirked, glancing at Draco, who was chuckling quietly.

“Let’s try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?”

Nyx could barely make out Hermione’s raised hand. Knowing the feud between Severus and Harry’s father, James, Nyx couldn’t help but grin at the obvious fact Severus was picking on Harry while bluntly ignoring Hermione’s quivering hand. 

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. Nyx was shaking with silent laughter by now.

“I don’t know, I think Hermione does, though, why don’t you try her?”

A few people laughed, but Severus was not pleased.

“A point taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter. Eros! Perhaps, you could help your clueless housemate out here.”

Nyx finally regained her composure and smirked.

“A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are of the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. As for asphodel and wormwood, the two ingredients combined would make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death.”

At the last sentence, Nyx shot Severus a knowing look.

Asphodel is a type of lily, which meant _‘My regrets follow you to the grave’_ and wormwood is often associated with bitterness or regret. Combined with the resulting potion along with the fact that Harry’s mother is named Lily, Nyx had a feeling that Severus was subtly hinting at the oblivious Harry; _“I bitterly regret Lily’s death”._

“Good, at least someone in this class can still be saved - you should thank your friend, Potter. She just helped you gain back that point you lost.” Severus sneered at Harry.

Draco caught Nyx’s eye, shocked at her strong knowledge in potions. She winked at him.

As the potions lesson continued, Severus put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils.

Nyx ended up with Draco, who shot her a weak sneer, but they both knew deep inside they were more than delighted to be paired together.

Severus swept around in his long black cloak, watching each student carefully as they weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing everyone except Draco and Nyx; he showed obvious liking to Draco but appeared to have simply ignored Nyx’s presence - although she knew better.

As Severus was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

A Gryffindor boy had somehow managed to melt his partner’s cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people’s shoes. It travelled to everyone’s work desks - all except one.

Draco had a hard time trying to maintain a blank look so as to not attract attention while he watched the potion flow in a perfect circle around his and Nyx’s work desks, leaving the floor they were standing on clear of spilt potion.

“Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?” snarled Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand.

“Take him to the hospital wing,” he spat at the boy’s partner.

Then he rounded on Harry and Weasley, whose name slipped Nyx’s mind, “You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That’s another point you’ve lost for Gryffindor.”

Nyx caught Draco’s eye - and they had to turn away in a hurry to control their laughter at Harry’s face.

“Kind of feel bad for him but yet not really - poor Potter, getting picked on on the first week of school.” Nyx chuckled.

Her partner only smirked.

“Hey, Nyx. Do you want to hang out tomorrow afternoon? After lunch? We can meet at the castle grounds if you want.” Draco nudged her, mumbling softly.

Nyx nodded in response, hiding her smile.

\------------------------

And so it was.

Every Friday during potions class, they would sit together and produce the best potions in the class, gaining a flow of never ending compliments from Severus, who decided he would show his favoritism to her after all, awarding house points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively.

It was a good thing really, seeing as Severus was always deducting house points from Harry as often as he could.

And every Saturday afternoon, they would hide under a large tree near the Black Lake, just out of sight of students, chatting away happily, the world around them forgotten. If Draco’s friends ever caught on anything, they had never mentioned it either.

Nyx still didn’t make any friends yet, her goal of maintaining a low profile was still underway.

Draco was thrilled to find out that Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning another subject together.

Flying lessons would be every Thursday, and Draco was looking forward to it for three reasons.

One, the opportunity to show off his flying skills.

Two, the opportunity to taunt Harry again.

Three, more time to spend with Nyx.

Nyx, on the other hand, was not anticipating it.

Why would you learn flying on a piece of _cleaning equipment?_ Broomsticks are meant for cleaning, not flying.

She tried to reason this with Draco and only received a blank look in return.

 _Right, of course he doesn’t know anything about housework._

That Thursday afternoon, the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already there, along with twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, had short, grey hair with yellow eyes like a hawk. Nyx was under the impression that her eyesight was like one, too.

“Well, what are you all waiting for?” she barked.

“Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”

Draco subtly shifted his position to be beside Nyx, but opposite Harry.

He sneakily shot her a wink and sneered at Harry.

Nyx responded with a lazy grin and a side glance at Harry.

“Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say, ‘Up’!”

“UP!” The others shouted.

Draco’s and Harry’s brooms were among the few that jumped into their hands at once.

“Show off.” Nyx mumbled.

“Go on then.” Draco teased.

Nyx simply stuck out her right hand, and the broom flew up into her open palm; she didn’t even say a word.

She grinned at Draco’s astounded face.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Nyx barely held in her chuckle when she told Draco he’d been doing it wrong for years.

Draco glared at her.

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -”

But before the whistle even touched Madam Hooch’s lips, the very same clumsy Gryffindor pushed off hard from the ground and shot up straight into the air. The broom spun out of his control, tossing him around while he hung on for dear life.

“Come back, boy!” Madam Hooch shouted, but the boy was too frightened to do anything.

With a collective gasp, the crowd of students below watched as he slipped sideways off the broom and landed with a nasty crack face down onto the grass in a heap. His broomstick, lack of an owner, rose higher into the air and started drifting lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over the ash-stricken boy, muttering to herself before helping him up. She turned to the rest of the class.

“None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch’. Come on, dear.”

No sooner were they out of earshot, Draco burst into laughter.

“Did you see his face, the great lump?” 

The other Slytherins joined in.

Nyx cracked a smile.

“Shut up, Malfoy.” snapped a Gryffindor girl.

“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you’d_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati.” said Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin.

“Look!” Draco darted forward to snatch something out of the grass.

“It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him.”

“Give that here, Malfoy.” Harry said quietly.

Nyx could now see the glass ball glittering in the sun.

All of a sudden, idea struck her.

“Hey Draco, pass that over, will ya?” Nyx spoke up, her hand outstretched. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, then glanced back at his friends. He hesitated, then tossed it over to Nyx.

She caught it smoothly, eyeing Harry.

“Give it to me, I’ll pass it to Neville.” Harry called out to her.

_Oh, so the clumsy boy's Neville Longbottom. Interesting._

All plans to lie low for school just flew out of the window, her level of mischievous skyrocketed.

With a smirk, she replied, “catch me if you can!”

Nyx mounted her broomstick and willed it upwards into the air. Her hair whipped out behind her, the wind blew in her face. Blood rushed through her ears, her heart pounded in her chest.

This is _amazing._

She had finally realized why Draco loved flying so much.

With her legs wounded tightly around the broomstick, Nyx flipped herself upside down, holding the ball just out of reach of Harry’s hands, taunting him,

“What, you scared? Come and get it!”

She looked over at Draco’s amused face.

“Come on, Drac, let’s play a game, shall we?” She grinned cheekily at him. 

At that, both boys leapt onto their broomsticks and shot up into the air. Draco grinned at her.

“Give it here,” Harry shouted, “or I’ll knock you off your broom!”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try.” Nyx retorted.

“Draco, catch!”

Nyx threw the ball over to Draco just as Harry sped towards her, she swooped down just in time; Harry made a sharp turn and held the broom steady.

“You fly well, Potter,” Nyx commented calmly,

“Maybe we can have a little competition next time. If, you don’t get expelled, that is.”

He shot her a glare and reversed, now chasing after Draco.

“No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy.” Harry called.

Draco’s face contorted with annoyance, as he swerved sharply to avoid colliding into Harry. “Nyx, catch!”

Leaning forward on her broom, Nyx shot forward like a javelin, just in time to catch the ball before it crashed into a window.

Turning, she dove down swiftly as Harry made a swipe at her. Maintaining her distance, Nyx held the ball out.

The glass ball gently rolled out of her grasp.

“Oops…”

Nyx smiled purposefully at Harry, as he groaned and dived down to catch it.

Draco appeared beside her, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

“Come on, Nyx. let’s get down before Madam Hooch comes back.”

Both of them landed softly onto the grass just as Harry miraculously caught the ball in his hand.

“HARRY POTTER!” A sharp voice shouted.

Professor McGonagall was running towards the class, hands lifting her robes so as not to trip over them.

“ _Never_ \- in all my time at Hogwarts - how _dare_ you - might have broken your neck -” she muttered furiously to herself, her face almost speechless with shock.

“It wasn’t his fault, Professor-”

“Be quiet, Miss Patil-”

“But Malfoy-”

“That’s _enough_ , Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me. As well as you, Ms Eros. _Now._ ” she added, as Nyx was unwilling to move.

Nyx rolled her eyes.

The entire way, Harry fumed silently, while Nyx rolled her eyes. If they were going to be expelled, so be it. She didn’t care, she had other better things to do then waste her precious time at this useless school.

They stopped outside a classroom, waiting. Professor McGonagall went in, and emerged a few seconds later with another student at her side.

“Follow me, all of you.”

The student looked curiously at both of them.

“In here.”

They went into a classroom whose only occupant was Peeves, the poltergeist, at which she barked,

“Out!”

She slammed the door behind Peeves and turned to face them.

“Potter, Eros, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I’ve found you two Seekers.”

Her stern expression turned light, and might Nyx daresay, _giddy._

Oliver Wood’s face changed from puzzlement to delight.

“Are you serious, Professor?”

“Absolutely.”

Professor McGonagall said.

“The boy’s a natural, and if the girl isn’t cut out for Seeker, she could be a Chaser. I’ve never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, both of you?”

Harry and Nyx glanced at each other, before nodding. Harry seemed slightly relieved as it became apparent they weren’t going to get expelled.

“Potter had caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive, didn’t even scratch himself. Eros caught it just before it hit my window. Mind you, the sunlight was against the window, she should have been distorted by the glare in the reflection, but she caught it smoothly.”

“Ever seen a game of Quidditch, guys? I’m the captain of the Gryffindor team, it would be a great pleasure if you were to join us.” Wood explained.

As he walked around the both of them, he spoke to himself, mentioning something about their builds and what brooms they should have.

“But isn’t there only one Seeker?” Nyx said flatly.

She definitely wasn’t expecting this, feeling a little self conscious as Wood inspected her from head to toe.

Professor McGonagall and Wood looked up, surprised.

“Um… yes there is only one Seeker in the game. Since there are two of you, I was thinking maybe we could train the both of you and well, see who is the better one, I guess?” Wood trailed off hesitantly.

“Well… pardon me, I sure am honored and all, but I have absolutely zero interest in Quidditch.” Nyx replied bluntly.

“There won’t be any point in recruiting two Seekers, and one with no interest in the sport, is there?”

Professor McGonagall seemed to consider this. After a moment, she said,

“Alright, since you aren’t interested in competing for Gryffindor, then Potter will automatically become the new Seeker of the Gryffindor team. However, I must deduct twenty points from Gryffindor as a result of earlier events. Don’t think I didn’t notice the fact that you dropped the ball on purpose.” She stared pointedly at Nyx.

Nyx nodded once, and Professor McGonagall dismissed them back to their classes.

Once out of earshot, Nyx rounded up on Harry.

“Just to be clear, Potter. I didn’t give up the opportunity to be Seeker because I didn’t want to lose to you, or that I’m gracious. The only reason you should be aware of, and I should hear you telling others, is that I have no interest in the sport. Am I clear?”

Surprised and bewildered, Harry nodded.

\----------

_“What?!”_

Draco was frowning.

“You had the perfect opportunity to be the youngest house Quidditch player in what, a century? And yet, _you turned it down like it was nothing!”_

Nyx shrugged.

“I told you, I’m not keen on playing a sport where I can get physical injuries just because I’m the Seeker, and I’m a girl. No, not interested at all.” 

Draco stared at her, mouth agape.

He just couldn’t understand why she wasn’t keen on the sport when she obviously showed her excitement while flying for the first time on a broom.

“Come on, Drac. There are other better things to be doing in my free time, you know?”

“Like what?”

“Well, for starters, spending time with you? If I join the team, who knows how much free time I would have left? My weekends could be burnt training for the game.”

Draco considered this, then grinned lightly. “So, you’re saying that you would rather spend time with me then be on the field, flying your broom and gaining everyone’s envy?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I am saying, Malfoy, or are you daft?” Nyx smirked, watching the tip of his ears turn pink.

Nyx didn’t tell Draco there was another hidden reason behind the rejection, of course. She hasn’t yet settled down into Hogwarts yet, and doesn’t intend to. Nyx was especially wary of making any commitments and neither was she planning on staying for long.

" _But still, the youngest Seeker in a century!"_


End file.
